


(Find a) Fresh Start

by Sendryl



Series: The Darker The Weather // The Better The Man [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: ANBU Kakashi, Attempted and failed phone sex, Crack, Day 3, Different Villages, KMP Detective Obito, KakaObi Week 2020, KakaObi2020 Day 3: Different Villages, M/M, Otogakure - Freeform, Sorry Kakashi, That's a nice mission plan you got there, Undercover, be a shame if something happened to it, maybe next time, otokage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sendryl/pseuds/Sendryl
Summary: Obito's undercover as Tobi in Oto to investigate some interesting reports with Kakashi as Sukea acting as his occasional support.When Kakashi gets a late night phone call on Sukea's phone, he's pretty sure he knows what Obito is calling for....He is very, very wrong.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: The Darker The Weather // The Better The Man [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630276
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93
Collections: KakaObi Week 2020





	(Find a) Fresh Start

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't think of anything for today's prompt, and then nartsque suggested Oto and the following shenanigans.
> 
> Thank you nartsque! You're the best. Cerebro all the way.
> 
> KakaObi Week 2020 Day Three: Different Villages
> 
> Second chapter is planned for Day Eight.

Sukea’s phone rings in the middle of the night.

It’s not an unusual occurrence at all, so Kakashi answers with all Sukea’s usual bright exuberance.

“Tobi! My darling songbird! Light of my life and moon to my stars, how are you?”

There’s no answer, just Obito’s quiet breathing over the phone.

Kakashi’s not worried. If there were any danger, Obito would call his real phone, or simply use kamui to escape.

Obito’s called him as Tobi quite a few times late at night, usually when he needs to pretend to be on the phone to blend in, or when he needs to make someone underestimate him.

Kakashi settles himself in bed, getting comfortable and letting a smirk grow across his face. He’s not wearing his Sukea disguise, since he’s back home in Konoha where Sukea doesn’t exist, but Sukea’s voice and manner is natural to him after all this time.

“Well,” he purrs in Sukea’s voice, a slightly higher pitch than his own. “If you aren’t going to tell me how _you_ are, how about I tell you how _I_ am?”

Obito’s breathing stutters in what is either a snort of derision or a surprised exhale. Kakashi’s going to choose to believe it’s the latter, because that way he can picture Obito stretched out on his own bed, pants slung low on his hips, smiling at Kakashi and beckoning him closer.

Their undercover mission briefing hadn’t called for them to pose as lovers, and it certainly hadn’t required phone sex, but Kakashi is all about improvising when the situation calls for it. And this situation definitely called for it. He hasn’t seen Obito in _months_ and phone calls to Oto are incredibly expensive.

Besides, he knows Obito will tell him to stop if Kakashi’s distracting him, or if he actually called because he needed help.

“I’m in our bed, all alone, and missing you terribly,” he continues in Sukea’s seductive drawl, which Kakashi’s perfected over the course of this mission. His seduction tactics were top notch before, thanks to Icha Icha and regardless of what Obito says, but now they’re polished and flawless.

If Obito lets him continue, they’ll both have a very enjoyable night.

If he actually called to report something though, he’ll stop Kakashi right about now.

“Kakashi,” Obito says, and that right there stops Kakashi in his tracks.

He sits up in bed, all his plans for phone sex forgotten. If Obito is calling him by his real name over this phone, they have much bigger problems than he thought.

“Obito, what’s wrong?” Kakashi asks harshly, tearing out of bed and into his uniform. He’s already got his flak jacket on and is attaching his kunai pouch by the time Obito speaks again.

“I’m safe, I’m not in any danger, don’t worry,” he says, but now that he’s said more than one word, Kakashi can hear how strained his voice is.

“Are you hurt? What do you need me to do? How can I help?” Because there must be a way to help. Even stuck way out in Konoha, Kakashi has to be able to help if Obito needs him.

There’s no way he’s letting Obito down. Not ever again.

“No, I’m not injured. I just…” Obito trails off with a helpless laugh, and his next words are frustrated. “Did you know?”

Kakashi pauses on his way to the front door.

“Know what? Obito, what’s happening? Did Orochimaru rise from the dead or something?”

Obito laughs, long and hard and Kakashi’s really worried now.

“Obito? You’re scaring me.”

“Sorry, Bakashi,” Obito says, apologetic and fond and still strained. “I’ve already reported this to Minato, but I figured you should hear it from me first.”

Kakashi holds his breath, ready for the worst.

“Your kids just made me Otokage.”

“... … … What?” Kakashi asks weakly, but then there’s the sound of a door opening in the background.

A distant voice through the phone says, “Otokage-sama?”

_Holy fuck he isn’t kidding._

Obito answers in Tobi’s deeper tones, something about telling his boyfriend the wonderful news, but Kakashi isn’t really listening.

_“Your kids just made me Otokage.”_

_“Your kids just made me Otokage.”_

_“Your_ kids _just made me_ Otokage.”

This is definitely going to change the mission parameters.

“Sukea? Beloved? Are you still there?” Obito’s voice is still low, there must be someone in the room with him, so Kakashi somehow summons the concentration to be Sukea again.

“I’m so proud of you, angel,” he murmurs, his mind whirling with confusion and… Mainly confusion actually. There’s a lot of confusion. But he knows one thing for sure.

“You’re going to be an amazing Kage.”

He makes Sukea’s voice warm and soft and proud as anything, and he hears the way Obito’s voice catches in surprise. He got the message.

Tobi’s distinctive giggle comes down the line a moment later, and he thanks Sukea and hangs up.

Kakashi sighs and carefully sets the phone in his pocket.

He makes his way to the kitchen table and selects his least favorite paperweight, currently holding down a stack of napkins. It’s a random rock he found outside their apartment when Obito was complaining about his reports blowing through the room every time they open a window.

Kakashi picks up the paperweight and gently hurls it into the wall with all his strength.

He then heads straight to The Bar.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes Kakashi's favorite bar is called The Bar.  
> It'll appear in all its dubious glory in chapter two.  
> The Bar is run by Inoichi, in homage to [An Invincible Summer by ShanaStoryteller](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4525815/chapters/10297434) and all the time Inoichi spends there fretting over his kids. If you haven't read that yet GO. YOU'RE WELCOME.  
> COME SCREAM AT ME ABOUT IT.
> 
> I literally typed this all up in about an hour, so if there are typos please politely let me know!
> 
> Fic title and chapter title from [MISSIO - Shimmy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4ijpQamdVJA). It's a delightfully silly song, imho.
> 
> Comments are my lifeblood! Let me know what you liked, what you hated, what confused the heck out of you! :D
> 
> Come scream with me on tumblr. I'm [Sendryl](https://sendryl.tumblr.com) there too.


End file.
